


Cover Versions

by redfiona



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: 50kinkyways, Dildos, F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-08
Updated: 2008-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes to watch them first, to see what they can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Versions

**Author's Note:**

> Very indirectly inspired by the video to Marilyn Manson's cover of 'Tainted Love'.

He liked to watch them fuck themselves with a dildo first. It wasn't anything extreme, just a medium sized one, bright pink plastic. He liked to know they knew what they were doing before he let them loose on his own dick.

He liked them to put on a show. If he didn't think they were trying hard enough, he'd throw them out. If they passed the test then he'd let them ride. They had to prove themselves.

Today's girl was blonde and had DDs, minimum. He wasn't sure about the realness of either of those things but he didn't care much. Her body wasn't exceptional, more meat on her than Ashley (thank God, she was just too thin to grab a hold of and bounce) and not as cut as the girls. She wasn't, those ginormous tits excepted, anything out of the ordinary for a rat.

But oh how she moved. She had a walk like a stripper, confident in nothing but her heels. She hadn't batted an eyelid at his demand; she'd just taken the dildo and given it a swirl with her tongue. She'd shucked off her clothes, with style and just enough of a tease to keep him interested. If she hadn't taken her clothes off on stage before, well, no, there was no way she hadn't.

She'd gone over to the wardrobe door. It had a mirror on it, so she could watch him, watching her. She made sure he could see all the wonderful detail of her front, as well as her juicy ass. There's no cellulite there, no jiggle, just solid, firm ... he knew he had to tap that at some point.

She teased herself with her fingers first, slowly, obviously, talking about how wet she was and how tight she was, and how he was to ignore how easily she was moving the dildo in and out of herself, because she could see how much bigger he was than it was.

This carried on for a few minutes, maybe ten or so, until she got really into it and then she forgot him amid the short, sharp, panting breaths, and the increasing speed of the circles she was making around her clit.

Randy was normally all for waiting, but not with this girl, she was just too ... he wanted to fuck her now. He quickly put on a condom and lubed himself up. The way she was standing, legs apart and knees bent so that she could move the dildo in and out more easily, it meant he could get to her ass easily too.

He went as slowly as he could, she didn't complain even though her breath hitched a couple of times, girls were better when they enjoyed it too. As soon as he was comfortable, he started to move in and out at the speed that he wanted. She was still fucking herself with that damned dildo though, like it felt as good to her as he did. Well, he wasn't going to be shown up by a dildo. He fucked her harder, with each thrust she moaned until, with a particularly hard and deep drive into her, she spasmed, dropping the dildo, and breaking her fall against the mirror with her forearms.

She moved with his every thrust, fingers struggling to find purchase on the smooth mirror. He gathered her in, pulling her close, arms between her arms and her body till they were moving like one moaning, groaning, squeaking, sweaty, orgasmic body.

When they'd both finished quaking and shaking, with him half collapsed on her, the only part of the mirror not steamed up was where their skin was touching it.

He withdrew from her slowly. It had been good, no need to end it badly. He levered himself up, pushing against the mirror, putting the least pressure on her that he could. He hadn't banged her too hard against the wardrobe, it wasn't cracked and neither was she.

Once she'd got herself together, they'd both had a coke from the hotel mini-bar; he helped her back into her clothes, well, as much as she'd let him. It was a long process, they'd exchanged oral by the time she'd got her bra and panties back on, and had intercourse as she got back into her spaghetti-strapped top. By that time, they were worn-out so she was very responsive, and he used his fingers to give his cock a hand getting her off. Three times in one night wasn't a bad show, and he still ought to be able to do it again tomorrow night. He didn't think that the rat he picked up tomorrow night would be quite as good in bed, or rather not in bed, because that was about the only place they hadn't had sex in this room, as tonight's girl had been. Maybe he'd see her again next time they blew through town, whenever that was. Probably not. Still ... she'd been damn good.

It still left the problem of exactly how he was going to clean the stains from the mirror. He went to sleep figuring he could leave it, it wouldn't be the worst thing he'd ever done to a hotel room, and it wasn't like this was the Ritz or anything.


End file.
